Talk:Farovia fish summary
I agree, Jeydo. I think I'll see if I can do something with it eventually. A Wikia Modifier (talk) 00:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I agree with AWM and felt that same thing yesterday. Someone can take it out COMPLETELY and revamp whenever they feel like it! If I wanted to see a "Fish List" completely drawn out, I would just go to the game itself! 'Wiki is about finding a "quick" list of names for things, and clicking inside for more. It looks tacky and doesn't make sense. Until someone explains why otherwise, it's 2+ to 0 on leaving it! Jeydo (talk) 23:22, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Why does the "Min Gold" column include the fish summary? It makes the whole page look terrible. Can someone change the template? A Wikia Modifier (talk) 12:29, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Maybe change order of tables to: Min. Gold Min. Points Strength Min. Weight Min. Pole Min. Skill Population Status ? It sticks more with the original arrangement of the Fish Description/Pages. MarcD 11:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :The original aim of the table was to provide a short summary of the fish of each island as transcluded from each island page. Rather than replace the existing fish lists or detailed descriptions, it was intended to provide a one-stop-shop to answer the questions; 'what can I catch here', 'how can I catch it' and 'how much is it worth'. :As you know, none of this information is ''new, but its a presentation thing. If users can resort the table based on pole, skill, etc. then its easy for users (especially newbies) to see what they should/could be catching with their current pole or next skill, etc. :As such, I saw the strength and weight as superfluous and the order was intended to answer the questions in the order as what I saw to be first and foremost to users - which doesn't necessarily tie in with the original arrangement / game order, but not that it needs to of course. Whilst it would clearly still work with a re-order, the impact may be diminished slightly if the rewards were listed before the 'how' question was answered. :Jasman 14:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I've been looking at this and I think 90% of this can be generated with the usage of templates. The only issue I am seeing is how to handle the fish location: Since the number of fish location is limited, one way to handle them is to create a template parameter related to the population of each fish types for each fish location : For example with the Mime Fish density_WP = Rare density_FV = Fairly Prolific Then passing out a parameter to the article template would probably work out. you can see its implementation here: User:Esby/test#example_with_usage_of_display_mode.3Dlist Another way would be to create categories like '''Category:Rare in Blue Crecent and to tag the fishes articles. Now I don't know if the categories can be exploited directly by the articles. Esby 20:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC)